beautiful disaster
by brookie905
Summary: Bonnie's life takes a turn for the worst as she relies' who her enemies truly are. the death of her mother was the last straw, so is she prepared to go against everything or a new life, and a new her? she faces obstacles in her way but can she overcome them and find happiness in ways never expected?


Beautiful disasters

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries

So this is my first fanfic I thought I should try it because I love the vampire diaries. So tell me if it's meant to be.

"Stefan wh..what are you doing here?" Her small heat was beating as hard and fast as it could but why? She couldn't understand. She was afraid of Stefan. The look on his eyes, the riper, the guilty riper. But what does he have to feel guilty about?

"I'm sorry bonnie but I have no choice"

"Choice in what Stefan?! Stefan?" She said he name last in a quit voice. She new what he was about to do. Why would he do this she is so close to killing the original family why would he kill her?

"Rebekah has Elena. They know what we plan on doing and if we don't find a way to stop you then they'll kill" Elena of course.

"_We_? (Damon) Ste...Stefan you don't have to do this there's away another way. Please" tears started to form her beautiful green orbs. "Even if you kill me the spell will go on. Dead or alive remember"

"Sorry it's you or her and... It's always going to be her". "And I don't plan on killing you. At least not in the way your thinking" her heart stopped for a moment. A vampire .no she couldn't be. Bonnie picked up her legs and tried to run  
but he ended up standing in front of her once more. Stefan's eyes went pitch black, he brought his wrist toward his mouth but was stopped by the painful cry of abbey.

"Mum" bonnie whispered afraid to shout out load. She walked slowly toward the door when she didn't here anything she runs. "MUM! No please wake up, I'm sorry this is my entire fault" She cried has hard as she could until her body wasn't Able to produce the tears needed. Her once beautiful green eyes were washed away. She looked at here surrounding to find herself alone. They where gone, gone to play knight in shining armour to fair Elena. Bonnie pulled up her phone and placed it to her ears.  
"Ty Tyler... I need you" she had just managed to get that out of her trembling mouth.

"Bonnie, bonnie come on you need to eat something your already losing to much weight. Please you scaring me. I have never seen you this bad before... Not... Not even with Mrs. Sheila" Tyler plead

"Mmmm" bonnie started laughing which just left Tyler freaking out even more." Please. That's what I said to Stefan, even cried in front of him yet ...he and he brother always seem to ruin everything in my life, I thought we could put it all behind us you know for Elena but" she just shrugged her shoulders she didn't know how to end that sentence.

"For Elena" that's all that was said by Tyler before placing a kiss on her forehead and walking out of her room

" Oi, Lockwood" she called with her fist genuine smile

"Yeah"

" Its great to have you back, I'm missed you "  
Tyler's smile widening reaching his ears " right back at yah, Bennett"

Bonnie laid back on her bed drifting away, alongside with her smile

"Please let me just see her. She needs to know that I'm sorry"

"Elena, your always sorry for everything, over and over again, AND SHE'S ALWAYS STUPID ENOUGH TO BELIEVE YOU, WHY? COZ SHE LOVES YOU! BUT clearly that doesn't mean anything, I missed like what, 1-2years of her life, I may have been a dick for letting her go, but I would never do that to her use and abuse her the way you and your lap dogs do. HELL I wouldn't do no of that shit. Bonnie sleeping and YOU need to go. NOW!

"Tyler please can you just tell her that I miss her and love her and that I'm sorr"

"No coz the moment I do, that's the moment, the guilt kicks in and she isn't the one who in the wrong here and you... You need to leave and I'm not about to let you ruin her AGAIN!"

"Is not my fault, if I knew what was going to happen I would of"

"What?! What exactly would you of done" Tyler waited for a response and when he got nothing her just smiled at here, it was almost pity like. "That's what I thought. She's just your bitch, some one that you use when you need something. You don't really care about her" before she could protest the door was slammed right in front of her.  
Tyler hit the wall denting it, he held his fist tightly before releasing it and heading toward the stairs but was stopped at the sound of knocking  
"Seriously, Elena you need to know when enough is enough u needs to leave before..."

"Tyler?"

"Care what are doing here"

" Me?! Your the one who's meant to be far away from here"

" I'm here for bonnie she called me said she needed me here and I don't think she wants to talk to you at the moment"

"I'm here best friend ty, just coz she didn't call me doesn't mean she doesn't want me here. I heard she's a bit upset and I just needed to see her make sure she was alright"

"A bit?! Care... Wait you don't want happened, do you?" Caroline just gave him a look which just corrected his theory. "Care, Stefan and Damon needed to stop Esther so the only way of doing that was by turning abbey or Bonnie. They tossed for it you know, on who's life they should take, in the end it was Bonnie, Stefan needed to kill bonnie but Damon decided to kill abbey instead to score some points with Elena"

" That's not what they said"

"Of course it's not their always trying to cover their tracks and she always protecting them and that's always how it going to be. They left bonnie by herself with her dead mother"

" Abbey is ..."  
"dead she didn't complete the transition, bonnie didn't want abbey to be something she hated just for her. She thinks it's her fault she is...was in that position already". Caroline she tears that we threatening to break in Tyler's eyes she's never seem him this broken or fragile before.

"I'm scared for her she acts brave and that but she's just like me. It's all a mask and she's not eating and I don't know what to do"

" Its ok go home take a shower I've got it from here. Go ty" Tyler walked out the door without looking back; he took comfort in knowing that Bonnie was going to be alright. Well for now, anyway.  
Caroline felt her phone vibrate, she picked it up to see that it was Elena. Rolling her eyes she turns it off before walking up stairs to see bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Caroline whispered afraid to wake her up she smiled at the sight of her friend sleeping peacefully but she knew that was far from it. Closing the door slightly she turned away to see that Mrs. Sheila's room was wide open. It was never open bonnie left the room untouched and close since her death Caroline tried convincing her to redecorate it make it into a guest room or something but bonnie always refused to but why would she have it open now. Knitting her eyebrows together Caroline slowly walked towards the door. She gasped at the sight of abbey's lifeless body laying on the bed. The same way Mrs. Sheila's body was. Caroline close the door shut before breaking down on the floor "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry " she cried first Mrs. Sheila, now abbey then Bonnie. Bonnie was next to lay on the bed dead all on the hands of the Salvatore brothers, probably Damon. He had killed all the mother figures in her life already so why not.

Bonnie woke up from the sound of bird tweeting sweetly. For the fist time she got up from here bed in a week, look at her self in the mirror. Her died up mascara which had previously been running plastered half her face, her red puffy eyes had slapped 10yrs on her. Bonnie breathed out heavily before turning to face the window and ripping the curtains apart from one another. She was met by the warm sensation of the suns rays that slapped her face. Bonnie made her way to the bathroom leaving the light to engulf her room.  
Bonnie came out of her room looking like her old self again made her way down stairs not before catching a glimpse at the room that surrounded her late mother. Bonnie makes her down stairs only to stop after hearing Tyler talking to someone. A female she begged for it not to be Elena she just couldn't handle her right now. No wait it wasn't Elena " ty you gotta say something" "what u saw right, she can't do that now"

"Do what ty ?"

"Bonnie, your up what r u doing here"

" I live here what's your excuse?"She smiled. She missed this, talking to him taking, the mick, getting in trouble and bailing him out of prison every time he does something Tyler alike.

"I mean your up I thought you would be sleeping and umm... Me and Caroline were thinking... Maybe it time to give abbey to the hospital you know its nearly been a week now" Caroline gave bonnie a warm smile while stepping forward to join Tyler before nodding her head in agreement.

"I have already done that carol Lockwood is sorting it out she's making sure that its one of the founding families doing it, so no questions are being asked. They'll be here in like an hour or so"

" Ow well u look great bon and if u want me and you want its good to get some fresh air"  
" Yeah but can we plan the funeral, I just want it to be us no-one else you know if you want I hope your parents can make it they were good friends of my mum's and some other people to, I might not of known her but she's still my mum you know"

" Of course bon, you know I'm here for you" bonnie nodding giving Caroline a sad smile " do you wanna do this now before we leave?"

" Yeah, get rid of the stress"

" Ok!" Caroline squealed clapping her hands together " not that is a good thing, just that your finally doing something not that your-" Caroline stopped babbling as she was attacked by bonnie's hands around"

" I love you care" she whispered loud enough for Caroline vampy ears to catch both girls smiled to on another before departing from one another's tight embrace

Tyler smiled warmly at the sight" I'll just go and make my self useful a cuppa anyone". he caught a glimpse of bonnie before he left, she mouthed 'thank you' before smiling at him. He mouthed back ' don't worry' before heading towards the kitchen.

"So names bon. I need names"

" Dawn Chamberlain, Charles Meade, Ethan Conant and Amelia Blake. They live in Chance Harbour, Washington. We need to find Kelly Donovan, mum and her were close and dad-"

" Oww MARK! I mean MR Blackwell that's, cool I'll put him down"

"Caroline Jane Forbes, you are not still hung up on my father he's twice you age"

" And HOT! He looks just like Mark Wahlberg which WE both said is hot for a thirty something year old"  
Bonnie couldn't help rolling her eyes only then to burst out laughing at her friends reaction.

"Just don't jump into bed with my father and become my step mother, speaking of mothers we need a date" both their smiles disappeared just then "I'll just call dad, can you try and find Kelly, I'll do the others " before both girls got up and left there was a knock at the door it couldn't of been the hospital so who was it?. Bonnie was about to approach the door when Caroline grabbed her hands and told her to make the phone call, she would deal with who ever was on the other side.  
As soon as bonnie was out of sight Caroline opened the door.

"What do you want Elena? Now's not the time"

" I just want to see bonnie"

"She doesn't want to see you."

"Please, just let me talk to her."

"Abby's dead. She didn't go through the transition. It's going to be really hard over the next few days and if Bonnie needs some time to deal then I think you should give it to her."

"She's always been there for me, Caroline. Please. Let me just be there for her too."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know that you want to help, but put yourself in her shoes. Everything that happened was to save you and that's okay because she loves you. So much. But somehow she's always the one who gets hurt."

"You know, you're right. I just – just tell her that I love her, okay?"  
And with that she left, Caroline turned towards the living room find bonnie there just standing of to space. " How much of that did you here?"

" All, every word " bonnie responded couldn't bare looking right at her bonnie in hailed all the air she could as if it wasn't enough turned her heals and walked away holding the phone in her hand dialling it she placed it to her ears " dad its me I ..umm got some news "

" I knew this would happen" Tyler spat Caroline flinched at the voice

"What? the moment she hears Elena apologising, its all it ok, 'its all you can hurt me over and over and I'll forgive you coz your the INNOCENT ONE!' "

" Ty, calm down Elena didn't do anything-"

" She opened her mouth that's what happened , she couldn't keep quiet and by that she everyone's life became in danger. Fine she didn't have a say in what happened to bonnie or abbey but why is she out there still with _them_ not even pissed why she protecting them. Why is she choosing THEM over a girl who's basically her sister?. Can you answer that? Can you defend her for that care? mmmm CAN YOU ?!.

Caroline felt like she was slapped around her face. She couldn't defend her. He was right everything he said was right she felt a tear ripping through her eyes. "No"  
Tyler just looks at her before reaching for he's coat and slamming the door out.  
Caroline reached for her phone wiping her tears away she waited. "Hello Miss Donovan it Caroline"..."Yeah that Caroline listen... No matt's fine it bonnie she found abbey and abbey was in an accident... No, no she didn't make it the funeral will be some time this week bonnie would love if you would make it... Yeah that will be alright...ok yeah I'll see you soon... Bye"

"So that was my dad he's booked at ticket my grandmother is coming as well. so you found Kelly or what ?"

" The women still hates me "

" Just wait until she finds out you hurt her son "she smirked.

"That's not funny!"

"Ow it is, don't worry she might not hurt you like the other girl" bonnie walked away laughing leaving a worried Caroline.

" So who's gonna win the election then?" Tyler asks while his eyes are on the road

" Obama, I just have a feeling, he's just a people person, actually its just the weird feeling its like I... I know what's gonna happen. Anyway what do you think ty?"

" I think your weird, I swear if you start saying your like physic or something I'm denying to ever knowing you " he jokes before putting a serious face on only to crack up after.

" Anyone told you, you're a dick, asshole?"

"Yeah you, anyone told you your a pain in my ass?"

" Yeah, I tell myself to be that every morning when I wake" she replied before drowning herself in her drink

"How many times has it shattered I mean the sight of you in the morning must be horrific " he tease's only to get a look of disapproval from her followed by a slapped on the back of his head that stung.

Tyler made his way to the school parking lot parked he's car right next to matt." Alright man, how you doing?" He looks straight at Vicki who was trying to hide her smile "alright Vicki"

"Yeah cool"

" You too done flirting or would you like a hotel room" bonnie teased she knew how Vicki felt about Tyler and he her; even if he would never admit it

"We were not flirting" they both said annoyed. Matt and bonnie just each other a 'yeah right' look before walking away

"Vic's I need your phone haven't got credit" Vicki gave her the phone while shooting her daggers that made bonnie laugh. " Babe, your listening to all my tunes!"

" See, told you I got black in me" Vicki said pushing bonnie to the side both girls held their stomachs while laughing not caring about all the looks they where receiving.  
The girls and Tyler look back to see matt practically dribbling over Elena.

" Wow, he looks pathetic, I'm embarrassed for him"

" Shut up Tyler, I think it cute"

"Of course you do bon, your a girl"

"Errr, what the fuck is that mean to be "both girls asked hand on their hips. Tyler just shook his head, he was dead big time.

Bonnie, walked over to matt." Matty come on you can't be serious, do something instead of dribbling over her as if you and her can never be" putting both her hands on matt. "Matt be a man and show her what she's missing!"  
Matt made his way across.  
" Tyler, wait where you going?" Bonnie asked

"Matt don't have game like I do"

"Good. So he ain't gonna fuck it up" she dragged him by the collar

" Hey your back, I'm sorry for what happened with care-"

"Stop. You need to stop apologising it wasn't your fault"

"Sorry" Tyler looked up at her giving her a look before laughing. "So what were you thinking about, ty?"

"Sophomore year" he answered with a smile

"That was...a great year not for Jeremy you used to beat him black and blue other than that it was..."

"Perfect" he cut off

" Yeah it was" they both just stared at one other wishing to turn back time

"Care wants you" he said out of the blue. She just gave a look. He laughed "half vampire remember" bonnie smiled before making her down to Caroline. He turned to a photo of bonnie and the girls hugging and him and matt at the edge of both sides of the girls. They were smiling, they were naïve about what the world kept and they were happy he placed the photo down. "If only" he whispered before closing his eyes shut.  
-

Laughter filled the school it was warm yet breezy, their world was perfect. "Hey I just realised, it's the first day of sophomore year" Caroline cheered

"Wow nothing really gets passed you, no does it?" Vicki stated causing everyone to laugh.

"You really think your funny don't you?"

"Sweetie, I know I am" Vicki responded putting a hand on the heart

"Guys come on, lets just take the photo, I don't want a bitch fight on the first day" bonnie cuts in

"Bitch fight? That outta be nice"

"Shut up Tyler no-one cares about you opinion" Caroline spat

"Looks like the Ice princess, has returned from the North Pole." He jokes Earning a glare from Caroline and Elena, but a smirk from bonnie who quickly tries to cover her tracks.

"Guys come on lets just get the picture taken. Girls in the middle, matt, you stand next to Elena and Tyler next to Vicki. Hey, Luke take a picture please!" Bonnie shouts

"How are you friends with these girls bon, seriously?" Vicki whispers

"Victoria Bay Donovan you better shut up or... or... you know what I'll deal with you later just shut up and smile". And with their last picture together was taken.

( a few days later)

The Funeral

"Wow didn't think that many people would come"

"Hey she may have been AWOL for the past fifteen years, but people did love her bon"

"Thank you, for being so considerate and understanding for the past few days. None of this would have been possible if it were not for you. I don't know how you can be so damn carm. I just want to get it over it with-"

"Bonnie?" both girls turn to see a women in her thirties with dirty blond hair

"Mrs. Chamberlain? You made it"

"Of course I did, and so did the other dawn turns around to direct bonnie onto the three pairs of eyes watching her in the distance.

"Mr. Meade, Mr. Conant I was worried you wouldn't make it" she sighs happily. Bonnie turns to the beautiful blonde besides both elder men "and you must be Amelia, right? We never met, but I here your good friends with my parents" bonnie reaches her hands to Amelia only to be pulled into a tight embrace

"We're more than that bonnie, we're family"

"Thank you; I appreciate you seeing me like that"

"You still don't get what I mean, bonnie you and I are family through marriage, and I'm your aunt. Your mother was like a sister to me. She's the one who introduced me to john, your uncle. You know your dads older brother-"

"Amelia!" dawn warns

"Wait. My dad has an older brother? He never said" bonnie looks and the older adults who refused to give eye contact

"The must of been a reason, bonnie. There's always a reason" chips in Mr. Meade trying to cover up Amelia's slip up. But bonnie could see the guilt tip n her new aunts face

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds bonnie" the adults make their way to greet the gust leaving bonnie with an astonished Caroline.

"Wow. So what I lose one relative and gain two more?! Why wouldn't my dad tell me he had a brother? I would do anything for one. Why would he hide him?"

"Look your starting to gain attention and not for the right...ok, maybe obvious reasons, so just calm down, you can ask your dad...co he has just walked in?"

"What? He is here now?"She turns to find her father arms linked with her grandmother, consumed by their family and friends wanting to share their condolences

"I'll talk to him later, the ceremony is about to start and I don't want to start a bigger scene then there needs to be"

Abby gasps for air, holding her chest she looks to find her daughter on the chair near with tears covering her heart shaped face. Eyes looking all red and puffy not being able to lokk at her straight in the eye.

"Bonnie?" no answer "bonnie?... wh..What's happening? Please. Bonnie look at me!" she begs

"I'm sorry Abbey, it's all my fault, I should of never found you, cause if I didn't you wouldn't be in this mess. You wouldn't be in the same bed as grams when... when she" bonnie didn't finish her sentence as she broke down in tears

"When what bonnie?... what do you mean its all your fault? I don't understand ... I..I... I 'am so hungry"

"No" "not yet!" she begged

"Bonnie what's happening?" then the realisation hit her "no... NO. I'm a vampire?

"No not yet, your still in transition and-"

"How?"

"The originals found out, they took Elena and threatened to kill her if they didn't do anything. They couldn't stop us, dead or alive Esther would still be able to kill them. So they choose one of us to turn, the Salvatore's. And I'm sorry, didn't know they were going after you, I thought it was me an-"

"shhh, its ok. It wasn't you and I'm grateful for it. I couldn't I've with myself if you were one of them. If I failed, you again."

"But now your one of them and how am I going to forgive myself for this"

"You're not meant to-"

"But, now you're a vampire! You have always hated them-"

"I'm going to have to get used to it, if I 'am going to be there for you then. I have to-"

"But you're not going to be happy; it's not me that's going to live with it. If i know for a second that you're doing this just to make me happy. Then that's going to kill me more, because you're putting yourself through pain and misery. And I don't want you to live a life hating what you are. Bonnie got up from her chair to sit beside her dying mother, placing a hand on her she continued. "mom, do you want t be a vampire?"

"No"

"Thank you"

"If this is my last day on this earth, then i would love to get to you. I would love to get to know, my not so little baby girl"

"Ok" bonnie answers why a dry laugh

"Bonnie, you are so strong and beautiful and so powerful. I am so proud of you. You have become the women I had hoped you'd become. I love you"

"I love you too, mum" one last tear making its journey to her cheeks

"Now a few word from bonnie, abbey's daughter" announces pastor Young

"Hello, umm last time i was here it was for my grams. I was so Brocken then. And i didn't, i hoped that i wouldn't feel the same way again. So soon. But here you I'm here. I don't know what to say to my grams then, and i don't know what to say now. Truth is i didn't know her. The night my mum died, we spoke. I finally got my mother daughter talk. And the last fifteen years didn't matter, because it was filled. People say the best way to write a eulogy is by saying good bye. By letting them go". Desperate tears finally made their way out, shaking her head she continued. "But words can never ease pain, they can never make it go away and i don't want to say good bye. Just thank you, for being part of my life and for letting me be part of yours even if it was at the last minute" by the end of the speech half the front row were in tears. She even thought she saw her father shed a tear, something she never thought she would see.

"That was a beautiful eulogy, bonnie."

"Thank you sheriff" bonnie made her way to her grandmother, her cousin and father. "Dad, nonna, you made it. How r u doing?"

"Us?! It you we're worried about" the old women says placing a kiss on her granddaughter cheek

"What about me?! You forgot I also travelled 3000miles to see you" the blonde haired man moans

"Sorry Charlie" she answers with kiss o his forehead

"I missed you, you know"

"Of course you have" she smirks

"Ha, still cocky I see"

"Just stating the truth"

"Charlie, lets leave bonnie and her father alone, I have feeling they need to talk regarding to what Miss Amelia said" the old women interrupts

"How did you know?" she asks in curiosity

"It was a matter of time" was all she said before dragging her grandson by the ears after refusing to leave

After watching his nephew get dragged away by his mother, he turns to his daughter. "What's your grandmother talking about?"

"Dad... whose john?" Bonnie saw the shift in her father's expression at the mention of the name. He drags her ruffly by the arm toward the corner

"What do you know about him?!"

"Just that he is your brother"

"Good and that's all you need to know"

"But dad"

"No buts. End of discussion bonnie I mean it, this i-"

"You where always o strict with her, mark" both head swing to the sound of Kelly Donovan

"What are you doing here, Kelly?" Mark asks still in shock by the old face. He hadn't seen her i over five years

"It's my best friend's funeral, mark. Did you really think I was going to let my _goddaughter_, go through all this by her self?"

"If only you showed the same enthusiasm for your own son"

"Dad! " Bonnie cuts in, surprised by her dads words

"Its ok bonnie" Kelly reassures. She opens her arms out waiting for her to fill them"hey, so how you doing, baby?". Curses. "Stupid question. Need some vodka?" she wiggles her eye brows

"Absolutely not" mark was beyond furious with the red head mum

"i wasn't asking you mark" she replies rolling her eyes

"I'm fine Kelly, really. I'm just happy to see that you made it". Bonnie bolsters the older women.

"Yeah, me too. That was a beautiful eulogy by the way"

"Wait, you were there?"

"Yep, right at the back didn't want to be seen, yet" "she would have been proud of you bonnie, I'm proud of you"

"I know "she replies with a wider smile

"Do the doc's know how it happened?" she asked concerned in truth not wanting to know the true cause of her friend's disastrous death

"Cardiac arrest. It was so sudden, by the time i knew what was happening it was over. I couldn't do anything but stand there and watch". 'Would it work? Would they believe me? She always knew when i was lying' she thought to herself

"Its times like these you're thankful to have family beside. Speaking of family, have you seen mine?"

"He's with Caroline and Tyler somewhere"

"urgh, he still hasn't dumped the rebound girl yet? Before i go and knock him out of his senses" she turns to mark "I need a word with you" mark tried to protest but was stopped by Kelly's index pressed upon his lips." I'm not some girl, you can push around, you" she pocks his chest" are and arrogant British prick and your going to drop the attitude and listen to me for once, before I rearrange your body parts. Starting fro down below" bonnie watched in amazing. How was Kelly always able to leave men speechless? Especially her father that's something never been done.

Mark takes one last look at his daughter before leading Kelly away. "Always remember that you hold the power" Kelly whispers before diapering into the crowds.

"Make it quick, Kelly"

"Well it certainly nice to see you too, hot stuff. Well you haven't aged at all. You been working out?" Kelly receives nothing but a blank expression. "ok. Straight down to business, right? You used to be so much more fun.

"Yeah, I was then bonnie came along, then I got married, I got a job became an adult. What have you done apart from the first two?". "exactly nothing, quite acting like a teenager Kelly, you getting to old".

"Well, don't you know how to cheer up a, girl (!)"

"Well it's my EX wife's funeral, so do forgive, me (!)"

"Your right, I'm sorry"

"What do you want this time? Money? You in trouble or something?"

"no!... i just wanted the truth. The past week got me thinking, and... Its time everyone knew the truth "

"The truth? What truth?"

"There isn't any easier way of saying this but. I lied you all those years ago, I lied to everyone. And I'm sorry, but i truly believed it was the best then, but it wasn't and no-"

"What did you lie about Kelly? Kelly what did you lie about...Kelly?!

"i...i-" the door suddenly burst open to reveal matt on the other side

"Mum?. Bonnie you here but...is this a bad time?" mark stares at Kelly before taking a notice on matt once more.

"No matt, it alright. You haven't seen your mother in a while, so i'll let you guys catch up. We'll continue this later, Kelly"

Caroline's prov

"So looks like Kelly made it then, good thing I'm a vampire because I don't think I would be able to handle her wrath" I laugh. I would have thought Tyler would have said something. Not about the Kelly thing but just talk to me. He's been so secluded from me since he came back. I call his name once more but he's still not talking, he keeps staring at something. I just can't point it out. "Tyler?!"

"She's not the only one who's here. At least she got an invite" he's hand curved in a fist, i could hear he knuckles clicking. He once brown orbs turn gold. I could just feel that anger radiating out of him. I follow his gaze and find Elena in the middle of both brothers about to enter the door. I quickly rummage through the crowd, to make sure bonnie was nowhere in sight. Tyler must of had the same idea as me because as soon as I turned by head, he was half way across the room in front of the trio, refusing to give access.

"You have a lot of nerve coming" I hear Tyler say

"Tyler we don't want trouble, we just wanted to show our support"

"Elena, did she invite you?"

"No, but-"

"But, what?. She's not ready what don't you get. If you think by pushing her to forgive, she would put you right back on her top list then your wrong. You know the worst thing is that you brought _them_ with you. To her mother _funeral! _What were you thinking?! Do you forget who killed abbey in the first place or do you need a reminder!"

"Tyler, that's enough" I tell him, surprisingly he does as he's told and backs away slightly for me to get in front

"Caroline thank you, I...I just wanted to see how bonnie was-"

"Your not going to see bonnie" i saw Elena face change, she looked at me as if i just betrayed her. Wow is she really that shallow? Did she think i was just going to back away, just because she was begging? That is you can call it that

Elena shook her head n confusion "why?"

"Because" I simply said this routine was just getting old and I knew she wasn't going to back down that easily. Well unluckily for her so was I.

"_Caroline_, I _need _to talk to her" it sound more like she instructed me

"No you don't Elena; this is a funeral for heavens sake! A _funeral, _to someone who _died_, No was sacrificed, may I add for you and that person happened to of been your best friends mother! You know the one who'd do _anything_ for you, anything for any of us. You do not get to be the victim here. You understand?!

"That's enough Barbie, it not her fault ok. You wanna blame somebody here blame us. We'll be more then happy to be the perpetrators. Plus it was for a good cause".

"Damon" the younger Salvatore warns

"Are you kidding me?! You think this is a joke? "Tyler was more than fuming at this moment; he was going to rip Damon's head off.

"I think it's hilarious, on how you seem to think that you wouldn't have done the exact thing for Caroline"

"You worthless piece of shit!" Tyler spat. I had to hold him. It quite harder now considering he's a hybrid

"Watch it, wolf boy. We wouldn't want any blood all over you pretty suit now would we?"

"ENOUGH!" shocked by the sudden noise, we turn to find and livid bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Elena speaks in a pessimistic voice

"DONT! Ok just don't". Her heart was beating to fast for her petite body. She was so stressed wiping her face she turns to see that guest have driven their attention to them. "You know I didn't expect that from you Stefan. What you did, even when you where though your ripper phase ". She pause for a second her eyes never leaving his, but he was just too ashamed to look right at her "I thought you would of at lest been a bit considerate, and apologetic. Killing my mother wasn't enough for you; you have to crash her funeral too. Give me a break; I'm too tiered to deal with the three of you so just leave. _Please_" with that she walked away but stopped at the sound of Damon's voice.

"Everything that we done were to save Elena, you should be thanking us for that. It could have been you as the '_sacrifice' _so count yourself lucky_"_

"But it was me who you choose first, remember. You flipped a damn coin to choose who lived and who died" bonnie looked at Elena who looked disgusted with what they done. "You didn't tell Elena how you choose did you. It was meant to be me but_you_choose my mother instead to win bonus points with Elena". She took a step to Damon, head held so high. "so dot you dare, tell me how fucking appreciative I should be to _you. _ It should be you thanking me, because if this wasn't my mother funeral and if people weren't watching. You would be through excruciating pain right now while your body rots in some deep pit underground ". She then turns to Stefan_. _"Don't worry princess, I haven't forgotten about you either_" _she finally made her way to the crowd apologising for the noise_._

Tyler turns to me before giving me a warm smile telling me he can handle it" go and see if she's aright" I do as he says and walk away before giving Elena a warning look to back away. "People are grieving here Elena, don't make this about you and just walk away". He urges her. Elena began to let the waterfall of tear roam around her cheeks which just made Tyler roll his eyes in annoyance. "Elena, if you want to cry, protests or winged or just be your total shallow self the just turn around and cry on the Salvatore's arms. Because they've done a superb job in comforting you so far (!)"

Bonnie runs into the cemetery tears flooding her face.' How could she? How could she do this to me? Why did she bring them here? After everything they had done'. Bonnie broke down on to the ground. She stops at the sound of a familiar voice. It was her dad he was knelling in front of abbey. She slowly mad her way to him never showing any sign of her where about.

"- after everything that you had done abbey, I want to hate you, but... I can't. I still love you. I always have and I hate myself for being too weak for it, and I hate my self for letting you go too easily. I miss you so much more; the worst thing for me is that I don't think I can ever forgive myself. for is that you died, thinking that I couldn't stand the sight of you, that I didn't, that I do love you. But that's far from it-"

"-dad?" he's head spun at the sound of his daughters voice, using his hand he wiped away any signs of tears. He wasn't really the emotional one out of them

"Bonnie. I umm" he was cut off by the embrace of his daughter, her hands wrapped tightly around his muscular frame. Its was as if she was afraid to let him go and find him nowhere to be seen. She buried her head on his chest and cried for the fist time since her mother death. He hated seeing his daughter like this. She was always the one to cheer him up ever since she was little. "Its ok, daddy gonna make everything go away I promise. I'll make everything ok."

Abbey watched at her former husband and daughter, she smiled lovingly at the sight before placing a hand on her EX's "I love you too, mark. And I promise I'll look after her" she paced a kiss on he's head before diminishing alongside the wind

The warning bell went off

"Alright, alright sit down class, summer is over. No we're going to start the lesson with the big bang theory. Now our world was created after the big bang, right?"

"Yeahh" answered the class

"- man all you bitches are going to hell!" jono shouts causing the class to laugh

"Yes, thank you for that MR. Williams"

"It Jono sir,"

"I really don't care what I call. you Just shut up and listen, and pay attention, maybe you'll pass for a 5th grader this year"

"That aint funny sir"

"Yeah it is!" chips in Tyler. "Try and get an A in something other than SEX ED"

"Shut up you dickhead "

(An hour later)

Bonnie and Vicki walked through the school grounds together." Urgh I can't believe we only got through the first period!" Vicki whinged

"Seriously? You have only been here an hour and your already tired of it".

"I had MR. Tanner!"

"Ok. I feel your pain". "Hey boys, mid if we join"

"No come on in" bonnie sat next to Jono and Tyler. Jono slowly put one arm around her and asked

"So bonnie, you like wanna got out tomorrow?"

"I'd love too, but umm I'm washing my dog"

"But you don't have a dog"

"No, but I'll be straight down the pet shop tomorrow morning" she replies removing his hands from her

"Nice save, bon" Tyler laughs "huh no crazy EX alert. What's up, Kathy?"

"Ow shut up, you dumb jock"

"What you want, Kathy" jono asked irritated

"When you gonna see your kid?"

"My kid?! That aint my kid. I'm dark chocolate he...he's just messed up"

"Well you should have thought about it before you stuck your pencil in the sharpener!"

"Is it that small?" Vicki asked

"Nope smaller" with that the pretty blonde made her way across

"Don't listen to her bitch knows nothing... its more like a big thick black felt tip". "Bonnie...I "

"I gotta go jono, I...got to do something real important so see you later"

"Nice one, Romeo"

So my fist fanfic, please do tell me what you think, good or bad i can take it


End file.
